When Your Mad
by BitterSweet4137
Summary: Sasuke takes his anger seriously really he did, but the blond just made it so hard to concentrate.  SasuNaru songfic.


"**It's just the cutest thing... when you get to fuss-n and cuss-n"**

Blue eyes widened from across the room where their owner sat, arms crossed stubbornly, and lips in full pout mode." He knew what that bastard was up to and it wasnt going to work this time.

He reached behind him and flung one of the couch pillows at his smirking boyfriend.

"**Yelling and throwing things...I just wanna eat... you...up"**

Said boyfriend stood up from the chair he was sitting in making his way over to his love, his smirking growing larger.

"**I dont mean no disrespect...when I start starring"**

"**Knowing that it makes you mader"**

Naruto snorted, yea the bastard did make a habbit of just starring at him when he went on one of his tirades. It pissed his off to have to wonder if he was even listening at all.

And honestly Sasuke was listening but...

"**Im sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy...Yeah-ah"**

He picked his little blond up from his seat and took his place before setting him on his lap, all done so gracefully and in time with his rythem.

"**When you get that little wrinkle over yo nose"**

"**When you make yo angry face"**

He flicked his nose gently to invisise his point smiling when tan hands flew to cover it followed by a blush.

"**That makes me wanna take off all of yo clothes"**

"**And sex you all over the place...Yeah"**

Naruto struggled until Sasuke loosened his grip and stormed out of the room into the kitchen.

Sasuke got up and followed right after him.

"**Could it be the little way you storm around...that makes me wanna take you down"**

"**Baby I'm not sure... but one thing that I do know"**

He caught his blond just at the island in the middle of their large kitchen. Turning him around he sat him on the marble surface and rested in between his legs.

"**Is every time you scream at me...I wanna kiss you"**

"**Baby when you put yo hands on me...I wanna touch you"**

He grabbed his lovers small hands and ran them down his own chest.

"**And when we get to arguing...just gotta kiss you"**

"**Baby I dont know why its like that"**

"**But your just so damn sexy...when your mad"**

Naruto pushed him away and hopped off the island and stormed out of the kitchen into the bathroom locking himself inside.

Sasuke stood leaning his forehead against the door.

"**Baby dont think I dont...take you seriously"**

"**But I just cant help the fact your attitude excites me"**

Really? The bastard took his feelings serious. He let his guard drop a little and stuck a blond head out the door only to find himself dragged out by a pull on his hands not a second later.

He found himself pushed up aganist the wall with absolutely no space in between him and his love whatsoever, pale hands on the wall besides his head, and hot breath goosting down his neck as Sasuke sang out his next words.

"**And you know aint nothing better"**

"**Than when we get mad together" **

"**And have angry sex"**

Naruto gasped and blushed harder trying to scurry away but Sasuke was having non of that and turned the blond around so that he was facing the wall. He placed his hands on tan hips forcing them to move with his own praticallly sexing the blond up.

"**I'll blow you out"**

"**Then we'll forget what we was mad about...Oh Oh Ohhhh!"**

Naruto squeaked when he felt the bastard getting hard and made a final attemp to escape and to his surprise he succeeded. He pratically ran back to the living room feeling his resolve breaking. Damn that jerk, making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, not to mention horny.

He gasped when said jerk grabbed his him from behind and turned him around and smashed their hips together and continued his dance.

"**When you get that little wrinkle over yo nose...when you make yo angry face"**

"**That make me wanna just take off all yo clothes...and sex you all over the place"**

"**Could it be the little way you storm around...that makes me wanna take you down" **

"**Baby I'm not sure... but one thing that I do know"**

Sasuke only smirked and stayed right on the blond's hills as he took off up the stairs and caught him on the landing.

"**Is every time you scream at me...I wanna kiss you"**

"**Baby when you put yo hands on me... just gotta touch you"**

"**And when we get to arguing...just gotta kiss you"**

He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss onto waiting, and to his utter delight, willing lips.

Naruto whimbered out his protest as Sasuke pulled away. He was clearly turned on by now.

But Sasuke only smiled and grabbed his hands leading him into their bedroom.

"**Baby I dont know why its like that but your just so damn sexy...and every time you scream at me!...I wanna kiss you" **

He pushed his love to the middle of their huge king sized bed loving how Naruto seemed to sink into the silk black sheets.

"**Baby when you put your hands on me...I wanna touch you"**

He climmed over the blond and quickly discarded his clothes so that his hands could explore every expance of his body loving how Naruto's moans and mewls harmonized with his song.

"**And when we get to arguing...just gotta kiss you"**

His own clothes dissapeared in record time and he ground his hips down onto the blonds, Naruto wrapping his legs around his waist immediately.

He threw the sheets over them them both as he sang the last part of the song before submurging himself into his dobe's love.

"**Baby I dont know why its like that"**

"**But your just so damn sexy...When Your Mad"**


End file.
